


Neighbours, Friends or Lovers

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Harry moves into his new apartment and meets his new neighbour.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Neighbours, Friends or Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Know_It_All_Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/gifts).



> Written for Wizarding Crossover Connections Stockings of Joy exchange.
> 
> This was written for Know_It_All_Hermione. I hope you had a lovely Christmas and enjoy this fic. 
> 
> I use Grammarly as my beta and use the British English spelling for words

Harry cursed as the top box of the pile he was carrying tumbled from its position, crashing to the floor with a bang. Maybe he should have taken his friends Hermione and Ron up on their offer to help him move his belongings into his new apartment. He had advised them that he didn’t have much, so help wasn’t needed. His only belongings were gifts that friends had given him over the years. He’d been raised by his Aunt and Uncle, though raised was probably a little bit too generous, more accommodated by in that they’d pretty much given him a roof over his head until he turned 18. They had promptly kicked him out on his 18th birthday, quite literally the second it turned midnight on the 31st of August. Luckily Ron’s family had let him stay with them, with it only being Ron and his younger sister Ginny still at home. He was very grateful to Arthur and Molly Weasley for letting him stay with them whilst he saved up money to buy his own place.

On his 21st birthday, he’d found out that when his parents had died, they had left everything to him which included a large sum of money. He paid the Weasley’s back, though Molly had argued about it, she had reluctantly agreed when he told her it meant she could surprise her oldest two children by visiting them in Egypt and Romania respectively. Harry had decided he wasn’t going to be frivolous with the money, which was why he’d only purchased a two-bedroom apartment and not a luxurious penthouse like Ron had suggested.

“Do you need a hand?” a silvery voice asked, coming from nearby.

Harry looked around and saw a handsome dark-haired man stood in the doorway of the apartment next to his. He was dressed in dark jeans and a white polo shirt. Harry guessed the man to be his new neighbour.

“Umm, yes please,” Harry responded reluctantly, so much for making a good first impression, “I’m moving into apartment 712.”

The man offered him a disarming smile, and Harry felt his insides melt, “You must be my new neighbour, I’m Loki.”

“Harry, um nice to meet you,” he replied nervously but trying his best to sound sincere in his greeting.

“Let me take a couple of those boxes so you can unlock your door,” Loki suggested, taking the remaining couple of boxes from Harry’s hands.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled, reaching into his pocket for his keys before unlocking the door and stepping inside his new home.

Loki followed him inside, carrying the boxes with such ease that it made Harry feel slightly inept.

“Do you need help with the rest?” Loki queried, his eyes focus on Harry in an intense manner that made Harry’s cheeks redden.

“Um, that’s it apart from the box I dropped outside,” he answered, dropping his eyes to the floor nervously.

“Starting afresh,” Loki stated, sounding almost like he approved of this decision.

“Something like that,” Harry smiled, looking up at Loki, suddenly feeling more confident.

“Well, I go grab that final box for you, and then I can leave you to get unpacked,” his neighbour advised, before walking out the room, turning back once he made it to the doorway, “I can show you somewhere to get dinner once you’re done if you’d like?”

“Sure,” Harry nodded, trying to figure out if Loki meant as friends or if his handsome neighbour was asking him out, on a date.

Loki gave him a dazzling smile before continuing into the hallway to grab Harry’s last box.

* * *

Harry stared in the mirror that was on the front of the inbuilt wardrobe that had come with the apartment. Actually, all the furniture had come with his new home, and he was glad as he hadn’t fancied traipsing around IKEA trying to furnish the two-bed flat. 

Loki had told him that the restaurant they were going to had a business casual dress code, so he was required to wear something he would wear to an office. Harry had tried on multiple outfits before settling on the pair of black trousers, a red shirt with a black tie and a black jacket. He usually wasn’t one to overthink what he wore when going out but Loki’s parting comment after he handed him his last box of their trip out being a date had him feeling slightly nervous. He’d thought about calling Hermione for advice but decided against it knowing she was likely to have gone into mother-hen mode. He’d called Ginny, Ron’s younger sister instead and she’d suggested he meet the dress code and wear red and muttered something about it bringing out the colour of his eyes, how he didn’t know. 

Deciding he was as ready as he would ever be, he made his way out of his bedroom and out of his apartment, remembering to lock his front door as he did so. Seconds later, he was knocking on the door of apartment 711.

“You look dashing,” Loki advised as he opened his door, dressed similarly to Harry but instead of a red shirt, Loki’s was green.

“You look great too,” Harry replied, feeling his cheeks redden though if Loki noticed he didn’t comment.

“Shall we go?” Loki questioned as he exited his apartment and locked his door.

* * *

Harry laughed as Loki told him about another prank he had pulled on his older brother Thor. He reminded Harry of Ron’s twin brothers Fred and George who loved to pull practical jokes on unsuspecting victims. He told Loki about their joke shop, and Loki’s eyes lit up with delight at the thought of meeting some likeminded people.

Harry had enjoyed his evening with Loki and hadn’t wanted it to end; he certainly didn’t want to go back to his empty apartment when he’d been having such a good time with his new neighbour.

“So this is goodnight,” Harry sighed as they came to a stop outside Loki’s door.

“Not quite,” Loki smiled teasingly, before grabbing the end of Harry’s tie and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Now it’s goodnight,” Loki whispered, as he pulled away before turning and entering his apartment leaving a shocked Harry standing there.

Definitely, a date Harry thought was he finally registered what had just happened.


End file.
